topaz_mountain_school_for_hybridsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WildAmarok/Happy Birthday, Announcements, and Apologies
Well, Happy Late Third Birthday! I’m just sorry that it went like this. I hope everyone is doing well. I do have a bit of an announcement. I’m going to be honest. The RP is dying, the transfer from the forums to over here seems to have killed it and while most of us seem to try and come back here it’s not quite the same. I’m not planning on giving up on the RP just yet, but I’m also preparing for the worst. And I’ll admit that this is partially my fault. I haven’t been that active, I don’t have the same time I used to anymore and it unfortunately has caused the RP to suffer. And for that I apologize. I should have tried to put more time into here and I wish I'd tried harder to keep this alive and be more active. For that I am sorry. Now, I don’t want this to be the end, so here is something that I’ve had planned for a little while now and I’d like to try and do. Take the concept of this RP, everything that has been put into it, and make it into a comic. Yeah, it’s a bit to take in, so here I’ll try and explain it a bit more. But this isn’t something new, I even have a few old pages if anyone wants to see (they’re not what I’d use anymore, they were a first draft and are outdated). Welp, here’s a bit more information Can I Guarantee This Will Happen?: Short answer, no, not at all. If I can’t get enough characters or permission then it won’t happen. If life gets too busy or emergencies then it’ll probably be put on hold and in the worst case stopped. If Prism wants me to not do it/stop/take it down then it will end. But I will do my best to make this happen. Gaining Permission/Entering Characters: Please note, I understand if you don’t want me to use your character. You don’t have to let me use them. If you allow me to use them, then thank you, and just let me know. Things to note: -I will probably change where some of them meet up. Currently the majority of the characters have met one another in the Sand Flyers Camp or SandWing kingdom, so if I can move them around a bit and spread out when others met them, then I will. For example, Nimbo might meet them in the rainforest, Jinga might have started following them at the Hybrid Island, etc. Some might come later in as well, such as Icewind meeting the group in the IceWing kingdom, etc. If you have any problems with any of your characters doing this, please just let me know and I’ll try to make it work. -If there are any plot lines you want your characters to follow or that you have and really want to see, please let me know. This was one of my favorite things about the RP, that everyone could have so many plot lines, but I can’t read minds and tell what is going on or what you wanted your characters to do in future kingdoms. -Because the plot has changed somewhat, you can make some changes to your characters backstories if you wish, within reason. All of the backstories should still work just fine though. -You are welcome to add new characters, but please understand that sometimes it may not work depending on when you want to enter it. Entering a character during the beginning is easy to add in, at the end no so much. -If you wish to withdraw or enter a character at any time, just let me know and understand it may take a little bit of time so I can remove or add them seamlessly. Do I Have Permission?: Yes, this is something that Prism does know about and I have discussed with her. This is not a new idea; it’s been going on for over a year now, however, originally it was supposed to be done when the RP finished, sort of a fun polishing and memory of the end. Now I want to try and do it to preserve the memory of this RP. However, given that this was before Prism went on hiatus I am going to try and contact her one more time because while I do have permission from her I want to make it absolutely clear. If by the New Years I can’t then I’ll probably try and start. When Will I Start This?: At the moment I don’t know. There’s a few things that I have to do. Mainly at the moment I’m burned out with Wings of Fire. I still love it, but I spent so long focusing on it and stressing over trying to keep things alive here that I’ve lost a lot of inspiration and motivation. It’s still there, I still have ideas and plans, I just lack a lot of my old motivation, so I will take a break from trying to figure this out (not the RP, I’ll still be here), I also want to finish the headshots first, which have also suffered from a lack of motivation and inspiration, before I start the comic, especially since it’s almost been a year since I started trying to finish those. That and I’d like to have a bit more practice drawing the characters and expressions before I really set to doing it. What Will Change?: Well, this is an incomplete list as I don’t have all the plot all worked out, I do have most of the major changes. * The timeline will change. Instead of taking place in the books timeline, this will take place in the future of the books and still an AU as it will only include canon from books 1-10 and not any of the stuff in books 11-15. This is mainly because this allows me to change the settings to better fit the RP. * The title will change due to the changes in the plot. I will do my best to make it similar, but for now, I'm not sure what the title is. * There will still have been a war that happened, but with the SkyWings instead of SandWings. This will also change some of the tribal actions, but not too much. * The NightWings will be their own kingdom instead of smushed together with the RainWings, so this will be added as it’s own arc. * Tribal prejudices will be slightly mixed up and queens will be changes. However, since so far most of the RP was the journey to the kingdoms and not the actual interactions this should not change much. * Tribal relations will also change * The school will become a refuge and there will be no prophecy. There will still be the items in the RP, but I felt the prophecy both wasn’t needed and the book series has made me tired of seeing them. Aka. I want our characters to do this because they want to, not because of some prophecy saying “oh go and do this”. Seriously, every arc in the books has had a prophecy driving it.in it so far. * Some parts of the RP will be changed a bit, stuff added or removed. This is because while in an RP there can be more than 5 PoVs at one time, in a comic three tends to be pushing it. This will result in some parts being cut out and added in later and some parts will be expanded on to make more sense later on/more detail. What Will Happen If the RP Picks Back Up?: Basically, it depends. Right now everyone who is really active is only in the Sand Flyer camp, so if it picks up back from there, it's probably going to change the entire course of the RP, which while not bad, would change most of what I had plotted down and I’m not sure where it would go. If somehow we start back up from everywhere/it takes the same course then I’ll likely stop the comic and wait to see where it goes. Other Stuff: * If you wish to talk to me, email me things, talk in general, ask questions, etc. you can contact me through my email: wildamarok@gmail.com * If you have any questions, concerns, etc., just ask, I’m sure that I missed a lot. * I may have some questions for some of you if you allow me to use your characters, mainly about minor changes to story or having your character appear sooner/later or storylines that your character has. * If you wish to see any of the old pages I had, just ask. I can post them here. And, well, that’s all. I hope you all have a good day and that I see you guys again! If you have any questions about anything, please just ask. Category:Blog posts